Kita and Sachiko
by Anime592
Summary: Kita goes back home after going to the Mc.Ducan Clan. Her best friend Sachiko comes with her, and they meet two wolves that they become friends with. My these two wolves aren't who they say they are... (Sequel to Kita and The Sark)
1. Chapter 1: Going Home

**I am finally making the sequel to Kita and The Sark. All of my other fafictions are going to take way to long to finish so I'm going to be working on this along with 6 other stories I have to work on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolves of the Beyond Kathryn Lasky does**

* * *

Kita's P.O.V

I walked into the tiny den I shared with my two sisters, my best friend, and my father. It was always crowded in there, but at least I had my family with me. Sachiko, my best friend, was snow white. She had icy blue eyes, and she was also a malcadh. She was blind, but she didn't run into anything. She could sense when something was around her, and she had me to tell her what thing's looked like.

Yuki, my oldest sister, was also completley white. She had yellow eyes, just like my father. She looked just like mom, except she didn't have the black tip on her tail. She didn't really like Sachiko, because she says she acts "to much like a boy."

Ki was my youngest sister. She is really tiny, and she is white with black paws like my dad, but she has ocean blue eyes that look a lot like mother's. She follows me around wherever we go, and she sleeps beside me at night because she's afraid of the dark.

I laid down at the mouth of the den like me and Sark used to do, and I watched the star's. When Sark had died I watched her climb the star ladder. I sat there looking at the twinkling stars till I slwoly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_There were flowers everywhere in a meadow. There was a cave, and a tree and a pond beside that cave. Two wolves were sitting near the mouth of the den. One was a very tiny wolf, that was all black. She was starring up at the other wolf with mismatched eyes. The left eye was yellow, the other was blue. The big wolf that the tiny wolf was looking at was a blur, but there she had an emerald and amber eye. They were both talking before an earthquake shook the ground. The dream seemed to shatter like broken glass, and the dream changed. There was a tan wolf with red eyes, blood dripping from his sharp teeth. The tiny pup took of running._

* * *

Kita jumped up and ran around in circle's before sitting down hard. No one else was in the cave except her. The dream that she had was of her and Sark. She could barely remember the wolf. She had two mismatched eye, and the amber one had sometimes spun around. But it had stopped doing that after Kita came to live with her. It only spun when other people that Sark didn't know or didn't trust came to her place.

Kita walked out the door and went into the shimmering water. It was a topaz blue, and it glittered in the sunlight. Thousands of flowers bloomed had bloomed in the spring, and even more of them were blooming now that it was summer. The flowers near the pond were amethyst or peridot, while the others were sapphire and citrine colored. No tree's were near the cave where they lived, so everywhere you looked there was sunshine and flowers!

Kita leaved the meadow and went to the edge of the territory. There was some wood's there, and Kita wanted to go inside of them. She didn't care that it was someone else's territory. She wanted to go back to her old home, and stay there. She hated having all these people around her, and most of them were very rude. They yelled at her and they treated her like dirt just because she was a gnaw wolf, and she thought she was a coward for leaving her home and leaving Sark. It had almost three months since she died.

_Who care's if I'm a gnaw wolf? _She thought. _I'm just like everyone else, except none of them have a crippled paw...But that's what makes me different, and I'm proud of it!_

She walked into the woods, and jumped when a twig snapped behind her. She twirled around and her eyes meet blue ones.

"Sachiko!" Kita yelled, and Sachiko giggled.

"I need to learn to be more quiet, or as quiet as a blind person can get."

They both busted out laughing and they turned back towards the wood's.

"I want to go with you." Sachiko whispered.

"Okay."

"Where are you going anyways?" Sachiko said as they both sarted towards the woods.

"Back home. I hate it here."

"Me too."

They both walked into the woods, not knowing two shadowy figures hiding in the tree's.

* * *

**I have finally finished the chapter! So far, I like it. I was going to put Kurai in this chapter, but I looked back at my other chapters and seen that I killed her in the last chapter of Kita and The Sark! Review if you like it. Sorry for spelling mistakes. The next chapter should be done in less then a week, if I figure out who the two stalkers are. XD I'm going to try and get this to be longer than Kita and The Sark. I thought that one was so short but it was really sad. Maybe I should do a chapter about Sachiko's past, and maybe what happened to Kita's family when they were seperated. **


	2. Chapter 2: Sachiko's Past and 2 Wolves

**Here's chapter 2 yay! The words that are in italic's is Sachiko's past. This chapter might be extra long, depending on how long I want to make her past. XD**

**Thank you Susie of Anna for reviewing the first chapter! By the way, Sachiko is awesome! XD But she has kinda of a sucky past sooo...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolves of The Beyond (except my Oc's) Kathyrn Lasky does**

_I was lying next to a couple of warm bodies. I stayed there for a very long time, then I felt myself being lifted of the ground. I felt myself being taken away from those tiny bodies, and the big body that gave me milk. I was dropped very cafrefully to the ground, and I was left there. I sat there shivering. I could feel something solid beneath my paws, and I could hear something squaking above me. I made myself as small as I possibly could, before I heard something coming near me._

_"Who are you?" They asked._

_"I-I-I-I d-d-d-don't k-know." I said shakily._

_"Why are you sitting so close to the edge of that cliff?" They asked. "Come over here."_

_"I-I-I-I c-c-c-c-can't s-see a-anything." I sobbed._

_"Your a malcadh!" They yelled bitterly._

_I felt the scent slowly leaving._

_"P-p-p-p-please d-d-d-d-don't l-l-l-leave m-m-m-me!" I cried, slowly walking to where I had smelt the creature that was talking to me._

_I started running after I felt more of the solid stuff (ground) beneath me. I could sense somethings that were in front of me, and I moved out of the way before I hit them. When the solid stuff stopped I stopped. There was swishing sounds coming from that place that had no solid stuff._

_"Better not walk into that." I heard a soft voice behind me say._

_I twirled around and kept looking straight ahead._

_"Why are you starring at the ground?" The creature asked._

_"Ground?"_

_"Yes. What your standing on is ground." She sounded surprised._

_"Oh..." I said starting to back up._

_"Don't move!" She yelled. "Are you blind?"_

_"Blind?" I ask taking a step forward._

_"Blind is when you can't see. You looked like you were about two months old, so I was wondering why you kept walking towards the water."_

_"Water?" I asked, completely confused._

_"Water is colorless, but some people say it's blue, or green. But you can't explain color to a blind person." She said chuckling._

_"What's your name?" I ask walking slowly over to her._

_"Mushoku, which also means colorless. But I'm not blind. Do you have a name?"_

_"No."_

_"Of course you wouldn't, your a malcadh."_

_"What's malcadh?"_

_"It's when something is wrong with you. You are blind, but other's have missing eyes, ears, twisting paws, missing paws."_

_We kept walking and she kept explaining stuff to me. She told me that the sky in the morning was also blue, and that at night it was completely dark. So everyone was blind at dark, or that's they I thought about it. She was surprised when I moved out of the way of a rock. I told her I sensed the rock there, and she told me to rely on my senses. They would help me when I was in danger. She taught me how to hunt, but since I was blind it took very long. She named me Sachiko, and when she brought me back to the McDucan clan, everyone was surprised that I had lived. They all heard of the white blind pup, but they figured that I would've died. But I didn't. The clan talked about a black wolf with one yellow eye and a blue eye. That wolf was the same as me, a malcadh. Her back legs were crippled, and when I asked Mushoku what that person was talking about she told me._

_"Black is the color you see all the time, I think I have told you that before." I nodded and she continued. "Crippled means they cannot walk, and having mismatched eyes is uncommon for animals. Yellow and blue are two types of colors. That malcadh is living with the Sark of the Slough, and wolf that also has mismatched eyes. She's considered a witch, but I like her."_

_I thought about the wolf for a little while that night before I fell asleep that night. We kept training and Mushoku explained stuff to me. After 4 years, Sark died. The next day Mushoku died, and I was alone again. The day after Mushoku died, Kurai died. A stranger came into the territory, and someone told me she was the malcadh that had lived with Sark. That was the wolf that Mushoku had told me about. After Kurai had died, me and her easily became friends. We had to deal with her family, and her father snuck into the McDucan territory just to see his daughter that had been takin away from him._

_After that day, me and Kita, spent most of our day's talking to eachother. Somehow, she managed to explain color to me. She gave me a weird tasting drink and I was able to see a few things. I never told anyone that I could barely see. Kita still explained to me how things looked and I listened to her. Almost four months after Sark, Kurai and Mushoku's death, me and her started going near these wood's. Exactly four months after they died, we decided to go to where Kita was raised. I was raised her, but I still didn't like it. So I asked her if I could go with her, and she agreed..._

"Are we there yet?" Sachiko complained loudly.

"No, were not." I said for the tenth time.

"Why not?! We've been walking forever!" She yelled.

"We've only walked for about an hour you can go another. It takes at least two day's of walking without stopping. If we stop ever hour than it's going to take three times as long!"

There was some mumbling behind me.

"I'm hungry."

"Hellooooooo~" We heard a deep voice say from behind us.

I turned around and seen a tan wolf with red eyes, and a black wolf with green eyes.

**Guess who the two wolves are! If you don't know then I'm not gonna spoil it! XD**

**Soo, I made Sachiko not all blind because Kita had a drink that helped cure about 25% of her blindness yay! It's not a lot, but at least she can still see right? I'm so weird. Also, those two wolves have appeared in Kita and Sachiko's life. *Hint hint.* I think I just told you who the wolves were. XD oh well. Next chapter should be up either later today, tommorow, or the day after that. Most likely today or tommorow. I'm so happy I made the sequel!**


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge is sweet

**This is longer than the last chapter by like 20 words lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolves of the Beyond (just by OC's) Kathryn Lasky does**

* * *

The two wolves stood behind me and Sachiko. The tan wolf looked familiar, but I couldn't figured out where I had seen the wolf. There were a lot of tan wolves in the McDucan Clan, so they might have been from that clan at some point. Sachiko kept looking at the black wolf, while they stood there grinning at us like weirdo's.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Kira*" The tan wolf said.

"I'm Juniper." The black wolf said, still grinning like a crazy person.

"I'm Kita, and that's Sachiko." I said still watching them.

"Where are you two goin?" Kira asked walking up to us with Juniper walking behind him.

"None of your business!" I snap. Sachiko looks over at me and then turns to the other two.

"Don't have to be mean about it, were just wondering where you two are going. There's nothing out towards that way except for the ocean." Juniper said watching Sachiko.

_The black wolf seems familiar. _Sachiko thought.

"Do you know where the Sark lives?" I asked backing up a bit.

"Follow us and we'll take you there. It might take a few day's." Kira said walking off.

We walked behind the two wolves. The tree's started spacing out more until they broke through the wood's into lush green land. There were no flowers, no tree's, just lot's of grass. This place also seemed familar. I remembered walking this way until I passed out, and then I got back up and had kept walking. I walked all the way to the McDucan clan, which was a very long way. Sachiko had stopped complaining and kept starring at the ground with a blank expression. She had't said anything sice we found these wolves, so either she was thinking or she knew who these wolves were. A picture of the tan wolf with red eyes standing over Sark's lifeless body flashed in my mind.

I shook my head. _I killed him, didn't I? I bit down on his throat, and even if I didn't, he would've killed me._

We kept walking for about two hours until we finally stopped walking. We slept in a tiny cave and we all settled down to sleep. Juniper and Kira both fell asleep as soon as we all got settled in, and Sachiko fell asleep a little while later. It took me a long while to fall asleep, but soon I felt my eyes slowly drop...

* * *

_Go forth, find your tummfraws, and know that you are cursed no more. _A weird voice said in the dream. _You are malcadhs no more. You are wolves of the Watch and ready to serve. Thus sayeth the first fengo who led us out of the country to the Long Cold and into the beyond over one thousand years ago. _The wolf was talking to a white wolf with a black tip on her tail.

* * *

I was jolted awake, but something told me not to move. Juniper and Kira were outside the cave talking, but I could barely hear them. Sachiko lifted her head and looked over at me. Juniper and Kira's backs were to us so we could eaisly get up and watch them. We slowly walked towards the mouth of the cave. We could hear what they were saying after we crept a few inches past the mouth of the cave, and me and Sachiko looked over at eachother when we heard what they were talking about.

"Why are we even helping them back to that witches den?" Juniper asked.

"Because, that wolf grew up with Sark." Kira replied.

"How did you even know that? I'm surprised you even managed to get any information out of that white wolf named Kurai! She was the one who told you to kill the crippled wolf. No wolf has ever had more than one leg crippled." Juniper laughed like a maniac.

I so badly wanted to jump on that black wolf and kill him. I knew he looked familiar! I should have listened to myself, but I didn't.

"She thought the little wolf was going to grow up being crazy if she lived with Sark. She loved the pup but since she was raised by the witch she might become a pyscho and kill people. The other wolf is being assassinated for whatever reason they have. Didn't you mean the blind wolf once before?"

Sachiko went over next to me and grabbed me by the ear. I glanced sideways at her and she pulled me down by the ear till my head was pressed against the floor. The ground started shaking. I smilled evily and watched as the two wolves talked. The tan wolf killed Sark, and the black wolf had left Sachiko to die after she was put on her tummfraw. The ground began violently shaking and me and Sachiko jumped up and ran back inside the den. We howled and the two wolves turned to us with shocked expressions. Two boulders smashed down on top of them, and the ground stopped shaking. Kira had half his body under the rock, his eyes were wide open with the same chocked expression he had before he was smashed. His heart was no longer beating. We couldn't see Juniper, so he must have been smashed by the other rock. Blood was slattered acrossed the ground, and more blood was pouring out from under the rock that Juniper was crushed under.

"Revenge is sweet." Sachiko said, her eyes flickered and she had the same evil smile that I had on.

"Maybe they were right." I said chuckling, and Sachiko laughed with me.

We walked outside and realized that lot's of boulders had fallen onto the ground, and I hoped that Sark's den hadn't been destroyed. There were holes in the ground, so Sark's body might have fallen into one of the hole's. I wanted to carve something in her bones and then bury them. As I looked around I notced we were beside a huge lake. The two wolves had taken us close to Sark's den, but there was still that lake to cross. It could take us forever to swim across, but it would take even longer for us to go around.

"I'm not exactly in the mood to be swimming for hours on end," Sachiko said, "so let's just go the long way."

"Agreed." I replied walking around the lake.

We were finally going back home, but I still kept looking over my shoulder. If those wolves were assassins, then there were probably going to be more of them coming after us.

_But who want Sachiko dead? _I thought glancing at Sachiko.

She had her tail raised high and her ears were shoved forward. She didn't look to happy about finding out about the two wolves betraying her. We walked all night, not one of us complaining, till we reached the small cave of the Sark's.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA THE WOLVES THAT KILLED SARK IS DEAD! It took me nearly three hours to make this! Oh well, it was worth it. Now everyone knows who the wolves are, but there are gonna be a lot of other crazy wolves. **


	4. Chapter 4: Edme

**I didn't update yesterday cause I was gone all day. Hopefully I can upload another chapter today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolves of the Beyond**

The den was just like it was a few months ago before I left. There was a pond a little ways from the den with a huge tree beside it. Then there was the den.

_Hopefully no one lives in there. _I thought. _I don't want to have to fight anyone for the den._

There was a loud snap behind us, and I turned around. Sachiko looked over her shoulder at the noise and then turned around. We both stared at a pup by the creek that we walked around to get here. It sat there stareing at us with a blank expression. Her fur was a russet color, and she had only one eye. The one eye was green. She tilted her head to the side, and she started grinning.

"Who are you?" Sachiko asked walking towards the puppy.

"I don't know." She replied.

"I think she's a malcadh." I said following Sachiko. "Her left eye is gone."

Sachiko nodded and sat down by the wolf. The puppy poked out her tongue and licked Sachiko's nose. Sachiko licked the puppy back and she fell over giggling. I sat down beside Sachiko and watched the tiny wolf.

_If she is a malcadh, _I thought, _were was she put to die?_

"We have to give her a name." Sachiko said watching the puppy chase a pink blossem. "We can't call her puppy."

I chuckling and sat there stareing at the puppy. We both started saying names but we both disagreed about them. I watched the puppy chase leaves, watch birds, and tumble in the grass.

"Edme?" I asked.

"I like that name." Sachiko whispered.

The puppy must have heard us because she kept repeating her new name over and over again. Then she ran over to Sachiko and cuddled up to her arm.

"Mommy." She said, and then she ran over to me and cuddled next to my arm. "Sissy!'

I laughed and licked her tiny head. She jumped up and started running in circles, then she floped over and fell asleep. Sachiko grabbed her by the back of the neck and started carrying her to the den. There was some dryed blood on the floor, and bones from the Sark. Sachiko put the pup at the back of the den and she covered the blood with leaves. I gnawed on the bones and then I burried them outside beside the den. Sachiko, Edme and me all sat at the back of the den cuddled together.

3rd P.O.V

Three wolves sat outside the den watching the wolves sleep. One of the wolves was Dunbar McHeath. The other two were Kyran and Ingliss. They sat there, talking and wathing the wolves, until the sun started to slowly rise...

**More evil people. I put Edme in here, because I wanted to put a wolf in here that was a malcadh. She was the first wolf I thought of so I put her in the fanfiction!**


	5. Chapter 5: Flowers, and Food

Edme shot out of the den and looked up at the sky. The sky had turned violet with a red outlining near the sun. She jumped up and down and then ran over to me. She rammed her head into my ribs and I jumped up.

"WAKE UP!" She screamed and ran back outside.

Sachiko slowly stood up and walked outside, mumbling something. I walked back outside and squnited my eyes.

"You woke me up this early?!" I screamed. "WHY?"

Edme laughed and ran around in circles around my legs.

"Because you can't sleep all day, and it's so PRETTY!" She screeched and ran towards the pond. She sat down and looked up and the sky. I sighed and flopped back over. Edme ran back over to me and huffed.

"If you don't wake up I'm going to headbutt you again~" She said.

"You do and I sit on you." I warned.

Sachiko watched us with a grin and Edme hit me in the back with her head. I jumped up and sat on her.

"Ahhhhh! Mommy help me!" She laughed and Sachiko pulled me off her.

"Yay!" She screamed and ran off, rolling around in the flowers. A wolf was sitting near the pond. She had green eyes, just like Edme. I just watched her, making sure that she didn't hurt Edme. She got up and walked over. Edme looked over at the wolf, and then at me and Sachiko. We both shook our heads and she watched the wolf go. Then she got back up and grabbed a bunch of flowers. She sat in between me and Sachiko and we watched her sort the flowers by their colors. There was one flower that was emerald, and three other piles that were topaz, aquamarine and citrine. She gave the topaz and citrine flowers to me, and aquamarine flowers to Sachiko.

"Eyes!" She yipped with the flower in her mouth. "I'm hungry."

Me and Sachiko lauged and I got up to go find something to eat. I walked into the woods behind the den and watched squirrels and insects crawl around on the ground. I smelt a deer and I walked towards the smell. The deer was standing beside a puddle, drinking the water. I slowly crawled towards it, making sure I didn't step on anything that would scare the deer away. It lifted its head and I leapt on it. I dug my claws into it's back as it tried to throw me off of it. I bit down on the back of its neck, making blood gush out. It crumpled to the ground and I dragged it back towards the den.

"Where's sissy?" Edme asked Sachiko.

"She'll be back, it just take's a long time to get food."

Edme looked back over at the forest. Kita had been gone for a little over an hour. Edme stood up when she heard a snap of a twig. Kita came out of the wood's with the deer in her mouth and Edme yipped with joy. She shot over towrds Kita and grabbed a peice of the deer, and tugged hard on it. Kita smilled and started pulling harder. When they got to the den, the three wolves ate the deer. The three wolves sat at the mouth of the den after they finished eating, talking and watching the sun set, not knowing that two wolves were watching them...


	6. Chapter 6: Two deaths, One new wolf

Several months passed, and the three wolves had been at the den for almost three years. Edme was now four, Kita was now nine, and Sachiko was eleven. Edme got bigger and she learned to hunt and defend for herself. The wolves that had sat outside started leaving them alone, but sometimes they would go near the den and try to kill the three wolves. The wolves that attacked were now either dead, or badly injured. On Christmas Day, Sachiko got sick and died a few weeks later. Edme and Kita stayed in that den, and added Sachiko's bones with Sark's. Kita was building a drumlyn beside the den.

"When I die," Kita said one night before the two fell asleep, "add my bones to the drymlyn."

Edme nodded and yawned. She fell asleep and that morning the two of them sat by the pond. A large male wolf walked over to them and growled.

"What?" Kita said in a bitter tone. She didn't get up.

"I want this den, and you have to leave." He said.

"No." Kita said closing her eyes.

He growled and jumped on her back, but she still didn't move. Edme jumped on the wolf and pinned him to the ground. The male wolf headbutted her in the jaw, and she jumped back and yelped. Kita jumped up and towered over the wolf. He whimpered and tryed to run away, but Kita shoved him into the ground with one of her paws. She held him by the throat until he stopped wiggling. She sighed and walked back over to the pond. She laid down and Edme laid down right beside her. They watched the sky turn from a blue color to a orange color. Kita kept her eyes closed until the moon had risen and the stars came out.

Edme looked over at her, and she started telling Edme the names of all the stars, and which ones came out at certain times, and which ones came out all the time. She made Edme repeat them over and over again, until she had memorized each star. The Kita told her about when she lived with Sark, and how she hated the clans.

"Sachiko also hated clans." Edme added and Kita nodded.

They both fell asleep and Edme woke up she went over to Kita. They had both slept almost all day, and the sun was getting ready to set. Edme nudged Kita's side, but when her head touched Kita's it was very cold. She wasn't sleeping. Edme howled for a very long time, and then stayed at the den until Kita's body became bones. Edme was now five, and she gnawed her entire life up until that point on her bones. Edme added the bones to the drumlyn that night, and stared at the other bones. She noticed Sachiko's bones, and other bones that weren't hers.

"Sark." She whispered.

She went towards the other clans. Kita and Sachiko told her where the clans were, and what they were called. She heard of the McHeath clan, and she wanted to go there to see what is was like. Kita and Sachiko said that other wolves didn't like the McHeath's because they were mean to others, but she wanted to figure out which clan she belonged to. She also wanted to find out what obea had left her to die. Kita and Sachiko both knew where their tummfraws were, but they never went to the Ring of Sacred Volcanoes, although Kita kept saying she wanted to go there. Kita never told Edme she had to go there, but all malcadh's were supposed to. Edme wanted to find out why Kita never said anything about her going there.

**I was going to make this fanfic longer than the other one, but there's going to be another sequel! This time the main charcter is going to be Edme. I didn't make this one longer because I was running out of ideas, but I'm going to be re-reading the Wolves of the Beyond books so I can get some ideas for the next sequel. Hoped you guys liked this fanfiction! (By the way, this fanfiction only took me 5 days to make this!)**


End file.
